Jazz Wedding
by catnip5555
Summary: Jazz is getting married. Jack reveals a hidden talent. Vlad comes to a realization.


Jazz is getting married. Jack reveals a hidden talent. Vlad comes to a realization.

Jazz frowned to herself as she knocked on the mansion door. In her hand she held an invitation to her wedding in two weeks. Her eyes narrowed as the door opened revealing Vlad Masters. She silently held out the invitation.

Vlad raised an eyebrow as he took it. "What's this?"

"An invitation to my wedding. I'm only inviting you because dad wants you there." Jazz said turning "Come or don't but you can't say I didn't invite you." The twenty two year old turned and went back to her car leaving the millionaire standing in the front entrance looking at the invitation.

Two weeks passed quickly. Danny and his mom were quickly making the finishing touches on the isle before going to help Jazz finish getting ready. Danni was already in the bride's room helping the redhead into her dress. The younger girl had been accepted into the family with open arms when Danny had revealed her a week after he had revealed his own secret to his parents and Jazz's soon to be husband Jason. That was a year ago, and the eighteen year old phantom had been asked to be one of the bride's maids along with Sam, Kitty, Ember and Valerie. Danny Tucker, a very reluctant Dark Dan, and Johnny 13 were asked to be Jason's grooms men. The two year old Boxed Lunch, currently known as Penelope, was acting as flower girl and Danny was playing the role of best man and ring bearer. The ghosts of the wedding party were only a few of the now ex-enemies that had befriended Danny his family and friends. Dark Dan and Danni they were playing off as cousins seeing as everyone knows that the Fentons only had two kids. Dark Dan was supposed to be Danni's older brother because of the their shared genetics, they were both part Danny part Vlad. Jack was supposed to be helping Jason get ready under Vlad's careful supervision to prevent any fashion malfunctions.

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch, though the priest kept giving the ghosts in the room weird looks. Vlad had generously offered his lawn and home for the reception. He had offered to pay for the wedding but Jack would have none of it, it was his baby girl's wedding after all and he only got to do this once, or at least he hoped he did, this boy better not hurt his little girl.

Lunch Lady refused to let any one else make the cake. The large elegant pastry was brought out about half way through. Danny being nineteen and unable to drink was sober enough to make a decent speech.

Everyone was startled when instead of the next song starting Jack grabbed the microphone instead. "Evening everyone. I would first like to congratulate the lovely couple and if you all don't mind I've written a few songs over the years as my little Jazz was growing up and I'd like to sing them for you." there was polite applause and a more than a few raised eyebrows.

Not many knew that Jack could sing when he really tried, but only he knew that he had any talent in writing the songs.

"Oh this ought to be good" Vlad mumbled.

Jack cleared his throat and picked up the guitar he had brought on stage with him. "This first one is called I Loved Her First"

"_Look at the two of you dancing that way _

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_so munch in love you're alone in this place_

_like there's nobody else in the world _

Jason offered Jazz his hand for a dance smiling.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first"_

Jack finished the song to shock silence followed by quiet then loud applause. Vlad blinked at his one time friend in surprise. He hadn't known that Jack could sing like that. He looked around and noticed that most had the same reaction as he did. The few who probably knew had tears in their eyes while most had been too shocked by Jack's singing to notice the words to the song. Vlad himself could recall half of them.

Jack smiled. "I have a few more more if you'll let me." He got cheers from most of the party. "Okay the next one is called My Little girl." he paused then looked thoughtful "Hey Vlad can you come up here for a minute."

Vlad looked at him curiously then walked up "What is it Jack" he asked annoyed.

Jack leaned down so he could talk to him better "Do you think you could do the father daughter dance for me?"

Vlad blinked at the larger man then smiled slightly "Sure Jack. If you're sure."

Jazz having heard walked up. Though not happy she understood her dad's reasoning. Vlad didn't have any kids and likely never would so Jack wanted him to be able to experience this.

They walked out to the middle of the floor as Jack started to sing.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_  
_Gonna tell you how much I love you_  
_Though you think you already know_  
_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm_  
_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_  
_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_  
_Go on, take on this whole world_  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_  
_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown_  
_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door_  
_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"_

"Jack didn't even want to share the father daughter dance with you. I told you I would make a better father." Vlad said quietly

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_  
_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_  
_Go on, take on this whole world_  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

Jazz thought about glaring but smiled. "You're wrong. Dad knows the chances of you having any children at this point is slim. He wants you to be able to experience this. You know I bet if you had told him that you loved mom back in college he would have backed off. He would have given up the woman he loves most in the world to see both of you happy. Then if mom ended up choosing him it would have been her decision."

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand_  
_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_  
_That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man_  
_I know he'll say that he's in love_  
_But between you and me_  
_He won't be good enough_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_  
_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again_  
_Go on, take on this whole world_  
_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

Vlad frowned as Jazz kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for the dance. He looked up at Jack who just smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. He knew Jack was selfless but would he really have given up Maddie if it would have made both happy? He looked to where Jack was hugging his daughter and realized that yes, he would have.

Jack sat back down on the stool and re situated the microphone before clearing his throat. "This next one I wrote a while back when Jazz a little girl, it's called Help Pour Out the Rain. It's a little more fast paced this time."

_La da da da da de de de de de_

_The moment was custom-made to order:_  
_I was ridin' with my daughter on our way back from Monroe._  
_An' like children do, she started playin' twenty questions,_  
_But I never would've guessed one would touch me to my soul._

Maddie surprised Vlad when she walked up behind him. "Would you care for a dance Vlad?"

The white haired man smiled and held out a hand "Any time Maddie."

_She said: "Daddy, when we get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?_  
_"Are we goin' there to visit, or are we goin' there to stay?_  
_"Am I gonna see my Grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings?_  
_"An' do you think that God could use another Angel,_  
_"To help pour out the rain?"_

_Well, I won't lie: I pulled that car right over,_  
_An' I sat there on the shoulder tryin' to dry my misty eyes._  
_An' I whispered: "Lord, I wanna thank you for my children._  
_"'Cause your innocence that fills them often takes me by surprise."_

_Like: "Daddy, when we get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?_  
_"Are we goin' there to visit, or are we goin' there to stay?_  
_"Am I gonna see my Grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings?_  
_"An' do you think that God could use another Angel,_  
_"To help pour out the rain?"_

_Well, I thought about it later on,_  
_An' a smile came to my face._  
_An' when I tucked her in to bed,_  
_I got down on my knees an' prayed._

_Lord, when I get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?_  
_"I don't wanna come to visit 'cause I'm comin' home to stay._  
_"An' I can't wait to see my family and meet Jesus face to face._  
_"An' do you think, Lord, you could use another Angel,_  
_"To help pour out the rain?"_

_Mmmm, can I help pour out the rain?_

_Can I help pour out the rain?_

_La da da da da de de de de_

Vlad walked Maddie over to Jack clapping. "Well done Jack!"

Maddie hugged her husband whipping tears from her eyes as she pulled away smiling. "They really were great songs. Are you sure you don't want to do your own Father Daughter dance?"

Jack shook his head smiling "No. That honor was Vlad's" He mock bowed to the white haired man. "Besides I sang the song and that's enough for me."

Maddie shrugged and went over to the refreshment table. Vlad looked at Jack thoughtfully "Thank you Jack. Truly. You didn't have to do that."

Jack shrugged "I'll probably share one with Danielle when or if she gets married. That is if you don't reconcile with her before then." He laughed at Vlad's surprised face. "She and Danny told me when I asked how she got her powers. Maddie bought their lie of "attacked by a ghost when I was just a baby"" he mocked Danni's voice laughing "I didn't. Neither one is a very good liar. Maddie still doesn't know. I also know about you're own powers." The larger man smiled "I'm much smarter than you or my wife give me credit for. I knew Danny was keeping something from us, and it was difficult to miss how cold you are to me. I put two and two together and got four. Danny got his powers from the portal kicking on so it made sense that you would have gotten them too. I haven't figured out which one you are. Too many showed up on a regular basis. Though I've narrowed it down to a just a few."

Vlad nodded then looked over to Danny who was watching him suspiciously. "I would show you but I think your son would attack me."

Jack nodded looking over to Danny the back to Vlad. "V man. Can you do something for me?"

Vlad looked over at the ghost hunter with a raised eyebrow. "Depends."

Jack looked back at Danny who was now talking to his friends. "I can't be there for him when he's a ghost. I can't help him or give him advise when it comes to his powers or interacting with other ghosts or even how these powers are going to affect him in the future..."

Vlad frowned "What are you asking Jack?"

Jack looked the millionaire in the eyes "I need you to be Phantom's father. I can take care of Fenton but Phantom is like a separate person. I know he doesn't need me any more as a human but looking at him... I'm asking you to be there for him where I can't."

Vlad blinked at the man. Here he just got done telling him that Danny told him all about what Vlad has been up to and he's asking him to mentor the boy. "You're kind of stupid aren't you? Don't answer that I already know it."

Jack laughed. "You could call it stupidity. The kids call it over forgiving."

Vlad nodded "appropriate term. The answer is yes. I will keep an eye on him and help him where I can if he'll let me."

Jack nodded his thanks before going to rejoin his family at their table. Vlad shook his head with a small smile at Jack's back, perhaps he had truly underestimated the big lug's capabilities. He watched as Jazz hugged her parents before meeting her new husband at the door where he could see a limo waiting outside and Jack proudly shook his son in law's hand before they got in, or perhaps he had just failed to see them as good qualities.

I loved her first- Heartland

My Little Girl- Tim Mcgraw

Help Pour Out the Rain(Lacey's song)- Buddy Jewell


End file.
